Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion of Korvan II/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp speeding to Korvan II. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew are at their battle stations. SITO: Picking up signals from the fleet. TAYLOR: (Turns to Martin) Maybe Admiral Samuels got there to stop them from bombarding the surface, (to Carlson) time to Korvan System Ensign? CARLSON (Pilot): (looks at console) We're approaching the system now Captain. TAYLOR: (Gets up from chair and walks to the rail) Take us out of warp as close to the nearest Cardassian Warship you can get us to Ensign, (To Mason) Standby to fire the moment we drop out of warp. MASON: (To Taylor) Aye, Captain. (Power hums down from the warp engines) CARLSON (Pilot): Slowing to Impulse speed now. TAYLOR: (To Mason) FIRE! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer emerge from warp and starts firing phasers at the nearest Cardassian Galor-Class Warship taking it out of commission, as the Archer enters the fighting. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON: (Off his console) One Cardassian Warship destroyed. Ship rocks under fire. CARLSON (Pilot): (inputs commands into the console) Going to evasive pattern gamma six. Ship rocks again and again SPARKS erupt from the MSD. MASON: (Off his console) Shields down to ninety percent. The Ops console goes crazy. SITO: (To Taylor) Captain the USS Daystrom has lost shields and is being targeted by a squadron of Jem'hadar fighters. TAYLOR: (Turns to Carlson) Ensign bring us about let's give them a hand, (to Mason) see if you can get those fighters attention Mr. Mason. MASON: (Smirk) With pleasure Captain. EXT-SPACE The Daystrom is taking heavy damage and can't take another shot when four quantum torpedoes strike the lead fighter and phaser beams hit three of the fighters destroying them, as the remaining fighters give chase firing at the Archer. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON: (Off his console) The other fighters have broken off the attack, and their chasing us. SITO: (To Taylor) Captain Jones is sending his thanks. Coolant vents from the ceiling as more sparks erupt from the ceiling. MASON: (Off console) Direct hit to the Port nacelle, but we're still in the fight. Taylor goes back to her chair. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign bring us around for another pass on that Dreadnought. CARLSON (Pilot): (Working on the helm console) Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE An Excelsior-Class is destroyed along with several birds of prey and five Vor'cha attack cruisers, Archer fires several photons at the Cruiser causing explosions to erupt along the outer hull. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) (Boom, Boom) TAYLOR: (To Mason) Report? Coolant vents from the ceiling still. MASON: (Working) Shields down to forty-two percent. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. CARLSON (Pilot): Coming to course two-one-seven mark eight-seven-zero, (beat) increasing to full impulse. Martin looks at the middle computer. MARTIN: (Off the middle console) We've got a leak in the port nacelle. (BOOM!) TAYLOR: (To Martin) Reroute power, (to Mason) return fire. INT-ENGINEERING There is a sudden EXPLOSION on the upper level. Williams and the other Engineers rush to deal with it. WILLIAMS: Reroute power to the secondary power grid! Sparks rain down. WILLIAMS: (To Gomez) Sonya try to reduce pressure in G-12. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Another JOLT. The Bridge lights FLICKER. The situation is desperate. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Photons full spread! Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. As before. The ship is jolted again...the Conn console on the right side EXPLODES and Ensign CARLSON is thrown from her console holding her arm that is cut by a piece of shrapnel. TAYLOR: (To Martin) JOHN TAKE THE HELM EVASIVE MANUEVERS BETA SIX! Sito gets up from the floor as coolant vents from the ceiling. SITO: (Off her console) Direct hit to our EPS Conduit again, (beat) main power just went down switching to emergency back up power. Close up on Taylor as the bridge lights FLICKER. (End of Act Three, Fade out)